1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag holders and more specifically it relates to a plastic bag holder system for allowing an individual to reuse a plastic grocery bag as a garbage bag or storage bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag holders have been in use for years. An exemplary example of a bag holder is the conventional garbage container that has a tubular shape, a floor and an upper opening. The user inserts the garbage bag into the interior portion of the garbage container and positions the outer perimeter of the garbage bag about the outer perimeter of the garbage container thereby retaining the garbage bag within the garbage container.
The main problem with conventional garbage containers is that they are not suitable for receiving and supporting a conventional plastic bag having a pair of handles often times utilized as grocery bags and the like. Another problem with conventional garbage containers is that they do not allow for an individual to reuse and recycle existing plastic bags thereby creating additional garbage for our nation""s landfills. A further problem within conventional garbage containers and the like is that they do not provide a suitable and convenient means for supporting a bag within a compact storage position such as within a cupboard.
Examples of patented bag holders which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,408 to O""Grady; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,791 to Lanzen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,694 to Barteaux; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,759 to Perlant; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,706 to Sedlik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,702 to Olmos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,823 to Bresnahan; U.S. Pat. No. 420,235 to Cordero.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to reuse a plastic grocery bag as a garbage bag or the like. Conventional bag holding devices do not provide a convenient means for receiving and supporting a conventional plastic bag having a pair of handles.
In these respects, the plastic bag holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to reuse a plastic grocery bag as a garbage bag or the like.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bag holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new plastic bag holder system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual to reuse a plastic grocery bag as a garbage bag or the like.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new plastic bag holder system that has many of the advantages of the bag holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plastic bag holder system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bag holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a loop member, a first arm attached to the loop member on one side, a second arm attached to the loop member opposite of the first arm, and a plurality of brackets attached to the arms for securing to a vertical structure with conventional fasteners. The arms each have an angled member that is angled upwardly toward a rear section thereof for catchably receiving the handles of the plastic bag.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag holder system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a plastic bag holder system for allowing an individual to reuse and recycle a plastic grocery bag as a garbage bag or the like.
Another object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that provides a means for conveniently storing items such as but not limited to shop rags and plastic bags.
An additional object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that may be attached to various vertical structures such as but not limited to a wall, a bench, a door, a cabinet or similar structure.
A further object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that is easy to utilize.
Another object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that is able to receive and support various sizes and shapes of plastic bags having a pair of handles.
A further object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that prevents the accidental release of a plastic bag.
Another object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that does not require a significant amount of space compared to conventional bag holders.
A further object is to provide a plastic bag holder system that improves accessibility for garbage disposal.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.